22 Short Stories About Smashville
by FennekinFan
Summary: Welcome to fabulous Smashville. Peer into the lives of Fighters, Assist Trophies and civilians alike. Each story is around 400 words. Expect fluff, angst, romance and more! Features pairings of all kinds.
1. The First Story

**This is an anthology of slice-of-life oneshots about the Fighters and Assist Trophies from the Smash Bros. series, as well as the people who call Smashville home. A few visitors may pop up now and again, too.**

 **There will be exactly twenty-two stories in this series, each totalling around 400 words (these notes notwithstanding). With any luck, your favourite character could be the star of their own little tale!**

 **Let us begin with the first one, shall we?**

 **WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Chapter 5 of Fire Emblem Fates.**

* * *

 _ **22 Short Stories About Smashville**_

 _ **The First Story: Sour and Sweet**_

Corrin always felt low on Mother's Day.

It seemed that, with every passing year, the pain grew stronger. The nightmares got worse. Vivid recollections of Queen Mikoto dying in her arms, her sacrifice, kept her awake. Left her shaking, sobbing. She often wished her mother could see her on the battlefield. Would she be proud of how far she had come, after so much time apart?

These questions would always be rhetorical.

When she was feeling particularly sad, Corrin took her mind off things by stargazing. Tonight, that habit took her to the small hill in the mansion's flower garden. There was just something about watching those faraway lights that made her feel at peace. So there she lay, having found her moment of quiet, away from the persistent trauma. The grass was so soft… why, she could fall asleep here.

"Junior never really knew his mom either."

Corrin's state of calm was disrupted by a croaky voice. She sat up and looked to her left to see a certain Koopaling. Wendy stood there, holding a box with both of her hands. She seemed more than a little miffed to be seen with it.

"Peach told me that Mother's Day sucks for you. Must be the worst day ever. She said I should give this to you today." She averted her gaze downwards. "Not that… Not that it was my idea!"

"Even if it wasn't," replied Corrin, accepting the gift, "I'm grateful that you're taking the time to give this to me in person. You've made my day a little brighter. It's surprisingly good of you, Wendy. Thank you."

"Whatever."

As the gift giver crossed her arms in a huff, Corrin lifted the box's flap and revealed it's contents.

She gasped. A beautiful sliced banoffee pie stood proudly in the middle. Wow! How did she know that she loved those as a child?

"It's from that bakery that opened last week," Wendy explained. "They were having a sale. Take it if you want it, I guess. But I swear, if you tell anyone that I did a good thing, you're gonna regret it! I've got a reputation to think of!"

 _So she does have a heart after all_ , thought Corrin, taking a slice of the pie from the box. The taste made her feel young again.

"Don't worry, Wendy," she said with a laugh, "This will be our little secret."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this inaugural Story. At some point, I hope to find inspiration for the other 21. Thanks!**


	2. The Second Story

**The Second Story: More Alike Than Different**

"I cannot believe you…"

Shadow grimaced in disappointment at the plate on the counter. He went out of his way to make his roommate, Dillon, a decent lunch, and he left the vegetables once again. Resigning to the fact that Midna would likely 'dispose of' them herself, Shadow placed the chopped-up failures into a plastic consider.

"You're such a child," he scoffed. "At least a certain koopa eats his greens."

Dillon said nothing. He was far more interested in the book in this hands. "Tales from the Frontier" was an especially good read; it reminded him of home. He had made an effort to become more talkative with the other Assist Trophies, but when homesickness reared its ugly head, it would be as if he never tried. Instead of telling his roommates stories about his old friends, he'd absorb himself into a book in search of new ones.

A worthy distraction, if only for a while.

"Well, if you're just gonna be like this," said Shadow, about to leave the room, "I'll leave you to it. First item match of the day is at 10. You'll probably forget, but just so you know."

As Shadow closed the door behind him with a thud, Dillon put the book to one side and sat cross-legged on the soft carpet. In that moment, it had occurred to him that he had actually made a lot of progress, regardless of his roommate's claims. When he first arrived at the hotel, he kept to himself and didn't want to socialise with most. Perhaps that was just the sort of personality he had; he preferred to express himself through actions in battle rather than words in the hallways. Despite this, the three that he was stationed with found him interesting, and in spite of his solitary ways, he began to see parts of his old friends in each of them. He liked what he had discovered through observation, and slowly began to communicate more openly around them.

But it was Shadow, he figured, that he grew closest to. Both had lost someone important; Dillon his parents and Shadow, Maria. The latter quickly learned when to give the former space. And, despite his cold front, he was capable of good deeds. Truly, they were kindred spirits.

Dillon spotted something hanging on the door handle. A simple black jacket with a tag reading, 'For a friend; he knows who he is'. He smiled for the first time that day.

"Good one, partner."

* * *

 **Dillon still needs more love. I hope to get Dead Heat Breakers at some point in the next few days. Really, though, that depends on how fast my family member recovers; she's not been with it recently.**


End file.
